


恋心也会传染吗？

by Niqkou



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime), SK∞ エスケーエイト, 无限滑板
Genre: Joecherry, M/M, 乔樱, 虎薰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 牧羊犬护着羊，和羊争吵，但也想要把羊吃掉。
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, 南城虎次郎/桜屋敷薫
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	恋心也会传染吗？

**Author's Note:**

> OOC注意

//

目送委托人的车子离开，樱屋敷轻松地舒了口气。

工作顺利无疑是件令人心情愉悦的事，就算早起饿着肚子挺到了现在，想到账户里新到账的委托费，就连空空如也的胃部都精神起来，没用刺痛反抗自己对它的怠慢。

接下来……中午吃些什么好呢？果然要吃点好东西慰劳自己吧。樱屋敷惬意地想着，让人工智能卡拉帮忙搜索附近风评最好的餐厅。

“好的主人。”电子女声回答，接着报出意大利餐厅“Sialaluce”的店名，樱屋敷听后微微怔住，咬唇思索一瞬，还是点了点头。

“那么就选这家吧，卡拉，现在几点？”

“12:31。”

“麻烦你帮我预约。”

“好的主人，已预约成功，接下来进行自动导航。”

“卡拉，谢谢~❤”

人工智能的贴心让樱屋敷如沐春风，想到一会儿可能会见到的家伙，樱屋敷就忍不住将对方和卡拉暗暗比较起来。如果那家伙能有卡拉一半可爱就好了，那样的话，自己的血压一定会更加平稳的吧。

他对Sialaluce还算满意，毕竟那家店环境优雅安静，食物精致可口，店员漂亮迷人，这样的餐厅能被评价为区域内最优质的餐厅之一确实当之无愧。

而无法给Sialaluce打满分的原因只有一个——Sialaluce的招牌——帅哥主厨南城虎次郎先生，虽说在樱屋敷眼中，对方只是只肌肉呆猩猩罢了。

樱屋敷和南城同是滑板爱好者，就如他在“S”——封闭矿山中危险绝密的滑板竞技场中拥有“Cherry blossom”的名字一样，南城在“S”使用的是“Joe”这个名字。回想起来，自儿时和南城相识起，两人的关系一直都……很微妙。

是的，很微妙。

就像牧羊犬和羊，一见面就要吵架打架，却又常常聚在一起。

//

从和委托人分别的咖啡馆到Sialaluce只要十分钟的路程，先走二十步，在路口左转，然后走五十步，在路口右转，再笔直前行七分钟，到十字路口转弯就能看到招牌了。

樱屋敷习惯性地将双手插在和服袖口中，他身姿优雅，步伐款款，与他姓氏相称的樱粉色长发柔顺地搭在左肩。这样的和服美男子走在路上，自然能吸引周围女性的目光，但樱屋敷习惯于此，并不在意。他在Sialaluce门口停下脚步，注意到门口招牌板上的推荐菜单更换了。

今日的堂食推荐是三文鱼土豆浓汤、番茄肉酱意面和汉堡牛排，樱屋敷从上至下浏览着，转身推门而入。

说了预约的名字，服务生彬彬有礼地将樱屋敷带到吧台坐下，接过菜单后，樱屋敷象征性地浏览了一遍，合上菜单递还回去，点了今日推荐的番茄肉酱意面。

这家店的意面里选用的配菜小番茄又甜又多汁，樱屋敷一直都非常喜欢，不过每次意面端上来时都会被南城那混蛋明目张胆地偷吃几颗。思及此，樱屋敷一边喝着柠檬水，一边将目光投向视线可及的传菜口，随时随刻准备抓包南城偷吃。

奇怪的是，今天没有讨厌的南城亲自出来送餐，喜欢的小番茄也没有少，就连番茄肉酱意面都是正常口味。

南城不对劲，绝对不对劲。樱屋敷心有疑虑，还是优雅地吃光了意面，在结账时选用不经意的语气和服务生搭话，问对方今天是不是换了厨师。

正从收银机中拿出相应的零钱找给樱屋敷的服务生紧张起来，小心翼翼地弓着背询问：

“抱歉，是不合口味吗？”

樱屋敷连忙回以微笑，和善地接过找零的现金。

“不，意面很好吃，只是和平时的味道不大一样。”

“啊，但今天南城主厨的确没来，”服务生面露歉意，“早上南城主厨打电话过来，说是感冒了，担心把感冒传染给客人，所以打算休息一天。”

“这样啊。”樱屋敷遗憾地摇摇头，“如果主厨能早点康复就好了呢。”

他在这场对话中完美饰演了一位善良亲切的客人，在服务生充满感情的“欢迎下次光临”中优雅离开。

走回十字路口时，樱屋敷停下脚步。

从咖啡厅走到这里的时候怎么没有察觉到呢？樱屋敷抬起头，望着澄蓝的天，轻轻呼出一口气。

冬季的阳光只会让人感到温暖，午后站在街上沐浴阳光，就像紧贴着柔软舒适的巨大抱抱熊暖水袋。淡淡的、近乎透明的白色哈气在呼出后与空气融合了，即便很快就看不到了，这种似雾的东西的确在几秒前存在过。

樱屋敷又呼了几次哈气，看着它们迅速散去，意识到现在已经是深冬时节了，而深冬时节恰巧是感冒高发期。

走向Sialaluce的时候，他的心情不错，于是街道上那些戴着口罩低头走路的家伙也和哈气一样，被好心情自动过滤开了，而现在他独自站在十字路口感受冬季，才切切实实体会到冬日午后的温度。

在信号灯从红色切换到青色时，樱屋敷将双手插进了和服袖子中，他迈开步子，跟随人流一同向对面走着，成为这个城市中匆忙走过午后的其中一个。

肩膀被碰到了，一个抱着幼童赶路的年轻女人急匆匆向他道了歉，没有等到他的谅解就焦急地加快了脚步。

对方是个身材娇小的女人，怀里的幼童也很小，柔软的小脸上戴着厚重的儿童口罩。女人步子不大，却尽可能在稳稳抱着幼童的情况下匆匆小跑着。

樱屋敷望着那对母子的背影，小声问了句：

“卡拉，这附近……是有儿童医院吗？”

电子女声回答：“是的主人，两百五十四米外有一家儿童医院，需要导航吗？”

“不，不用了，卡拉，谢谢。”

午后的冬日阳光就像一只巨大软绵的抱抱熊热水袋，但显然，那对母子没有心情注意到上天恩赐的抱抱熊，也无暇接受这份柔软温暖的礼物。

那个幼童应该也是感冒了吧，在流感季，体质弱的孩子的确容易患上感冒。说起来，体质弱的人容易患上感冒，但南城绝不可能被划分到体质弱的那类中吧。

在樱屋敷的记忆中，南城一直很强壮，倒也不是一次感冒都没得过，只是那时的南城还是只小猩猩，小猩猩在猩猩群中也是需要照顾的存在吧，所以会得感冒也无可厚非。

但成年之后，练就一身健美身材的南城实在是健康过头了，就连青梅竹马的樱屋敷都无法将南城和“生病”“虚弱”等词汇联系到一起。

一路胡乱想着，当樱屋敷意识到的时候，自己手中已经多了两个购物袋，其中分别装着退热贴、感冒药、体温计、牛奶布丁，以及一大串香蕉。

我为什么要买这些来着？樱屋敷只想扶额。

这种无意识的行为令他烦躁不已，但转念一想，虚弱的南城呆猩猩绝对很逊，这种百年难见的场景难道不是非常值得Cherry blossom大人亲临现场一趟，并借机揭露Joe外强内虚的事实吗？

没错！就是这样！樱屋敷耗时五分钟，终于说服自己，并心情平静地让卡拉开启了到南城家的导航。

//

南城住在城东的一座高级公寓中，快到门口时，樱屋敷看到一个身穿高中制服的女孩立在公寓楼下的喷泉旁边犹豫不决。

女孩手中提着两袋东西，其中一个购物袋与他手中拎着的装香蕉的那个logo相同，可见是在同一家水果店拿到的袋子。因为袋子是半透明的塑料材质，樱屋敷能看到里面装着几个很大的红苹果。

探病时，大多数人都会选择带苹果，在樱屋敷的印象中一直如此，但他也不知道这是为什么。或许是因为苹果真的很好吃，又或许是苹果能满足探病人表露爱意的需求，反正不管理由是什么，樱屋敷也无意探究。

从女孩身边走过时，樱屋敷听到对方正自言自语烦恼着要不要上去探望学长。年轻可爱的女高中生为喜欢的人烦恼着，这个举动实在是非常可爱，樱屋敷感慨着“青春啊青春”，和公寓管理员打了招呼，轻车熟路地上了电梯，按下9楼的按键，并在电梯门稳稳关上的同时深深叹了口气。

虽说他来此处的目的是嘲笑肌肉呆猩猩被感冒打败了的，但提着慰问品过来终究还是冲动使然。樱屋敷的女人缘一向不错，但南城也不差，至少在“S”那里，只要南城出现，就会有女人贴过来搭话。

那么，肌肉猩猩难得生病一次，有女人自告奋勇过来照顾也是理所当然的吧。

这样想着，樱屋敷又纠结起来。他不想做自讨没趣的事，不想和从南城房间中走出来的女人打照面，更不想在按下门铃后听到女人应门的声音。

咬牙切齿地走下电梯时，樱屋敷腹诽着“这种混蛋大猩猩干脆病死算了”，脑中突然浮现出站在喷泉旁边徘徊的女高中生的影子。

可恶！我为什么会有这种想法？这样不就和为爱纠结的思春期女高中生没差别了吗！

还未正式见到病人，樱屋敷就被自己幻想出来的假想敌，以及忍不住制造假想敌的自己气到了，他快步冲向挂有“南城”门牌的门前，一连按了五次门铃。

好，如果出来开门的是那只呆猩猩，我绝对要狠狠踩他两脚，然后再把香蕉糊到他脸上！樱屋敷怒气冲冲地想着，一脚做准备，一手将装有大串香蕉的袋子提高。

“……来了，等一下……”

应门的声音不是女声。

是南城。

但声音并不洪亮，没什么精神，和平时的呆猩猩不一样。

接着是一阵咳嗽和窸窸窣窣的拖鞋声，樱屋敷的怒气值不知为何被这些声音抚平了，他垂下手，极怒反笑的神色消退，整张脸冷冰冰的板着，只有微皱的眉心暴露了他不愿承认的担心。

门开了，玄关处没有自告奋勇前来照顾南城的女人，来开门的南城只穿了条黑色平角内裤，森林绿的头发凌乱不堪，暗红色的双眸布满血丝，如果不是他忍不住咳嗽起来，樱屋敷一定会认为对方鬼混了三天三夜没合眼才搞成这幅蠢样。

但看着模样蠢爆了的南城，樱屋敷一点都笑不出来。

南城的咳嗽终于停下来了，弓着的颤抖的背挺直了些，不可置信地打量着樱屋敷，以及樱屋敷提着的购物袋。

“我说，来探病的话，应该带苹果来吧？”南城声音沙哑地嘟囔，被樱屋敷踩了一脚。

这一脚不轻不重，不过樱屋敷依然觉得走到这来的鞋子磨损值得了。

“大猩猩看到香蕉不是应该喜极而泣吗？”樱屋敷没好气地反驳，把购物袋推给南城，“怎么？今天不是参观大猩猩的开放日？是需要动物管理员的允许才能请贵客进门吗？”

“你这四眼田鸡，探望病人嘴也这么毒吗？我是病人，是病人！”

南城抱怨着，侧身将樱屋敷让进玄关，并伸手将门关上了。

果然，“狗见羊”定律如常运转，只要和南城见面，吵架斗嘴的环节是绝不可能避免的。

虽然南城生病的样子是有那么一点点点点可怜，可他的本质依然是可爱值为零的混账肌肉猩猩，樱屋敷暗自心想。

他们一同走过玄关，南城拉开冰箱门，站在冷气前翻翻找找，樱屋敷张了张唇，还是把“凑那么近感冒会加重吧”一句咽回去了。

“喏，只有水了。”南城说着，将一瓶矿泉水丢给他。

樱屋敷接住矿泉水，吐槽道，“你难道不会烧水泡茶或者泡咖啡来招待客人吗？”，南城毫无形象地挠挠后腰，嘟囔一句“我是病人”，赤着脚大摇大摆走回卧室，拽着被子躺了下来。

从冰箱冷藏室里拿出来的矿泉水很冰凉，樱屋敷没有拧开盖子喝凉水的欲望，于是将矿泉水规规矩矩放在床头柜上，捡起鹅绒坐垫，放在床边摆好，接着规规矩矩地坐下了。

他带来的两个购物袋被放在了床边，香蕉、布丁、感冒药等东西歪歪扭扭靠在一起，看起来和南城一样蠢。

“喂，你怎么躺下了？”樱屋敷质问，南城歪头咳嗽几声，转头理所当然地回答：“我是病人啊，病人当然要躺着休息了，你不是知道才来探病的吗？”

“哈？谁说我是来探病的了？”

“不然呢？”南城瞥向床边的购物袋，“不是连慰问品都带来了吗？坦率点承认又没什么。”这么说着，南城又忍不住咳嗽了几声。

南城拥有一张相貌英俊且很有男人味的脸，他热爱运动，身材高大健美，且对自己的身材高度自信，于是非常喜欢展露身材。若将南城和床放在一起，得到的词汇一般来说都与“性感”有关，但当南城把棉被拉到下巴，用棉被乖乖盖住全身在床上躺平的时候，至少在樱屋敷眼中，南城就像个把袜子挂在床头上面等待圣诞老人送礼物的小屁孩，总之就是十分幼稚。

而幼稚的南城终于让樱屋敷想起自己此行的目的了，可一旦安静下来，两人大眼瞪小眼着面面相觑时，樱屋敷又无法开启嘲讽模式了。况且南城的样子看起来的确有点凄惨，无论是呼吸的动作，还是泛红的双颊，都能让人看出这家伙是真的很难受。

可恶，可恶可恶。樱屋敷烦躁地攥着拳，低头从购物袋里翻出体温计，粗暴地塞进南城嘴里，又狞笑着撕了片退热贴拍到南城的额头上。

牧羊犬病了，于是羊决定暂时休战，放弃了蹄子踢，犄角顶，以及“咩咩”叫骂，但羊依然很暴躁，好在牧羊犬还算配合，叼着体温计的模样不伦不类，蠢得让羊心情愉悦。

羊满意地点点头，徒手掰了根香蕉，准备给乖乖听话的牧羊犬奖励。

“38.2°C。”樱屋敷念道，把体温计放到床头柜上。他这时突然意识到购买体温计的行为很蠢，很浪费钱，因为他明明可以把测量体温的工作交给卡拉来做，人工智能要比体温计高级多了，而且不收费。

樱屋敷正为冤枉钱心疼，南城从被子里伸出手来，指着袋子里的布丁说要吃。

樱屋敷没好气地吐槽对方：“大猩猩的手臂不是很长吗？自己拿啊！”

但南城一脸惊讶地眨了眨眼：“你不喂我吃吗？”质问的理直气壮。

“哈？我为什么要喂你？”

“我是病人啊。”南城第四次强调自己的身份，“照顾病人不是要‘啊~~’这样喂粥，喂切成兔子形状的苹果么？”

樱屋敷试着想了下南城描述的情节，确定自己无论如何都做不出喂食南城吃布丁的蠢事，于是干脆放弃，并敲了敲南城的脑袋以示警告。

不过，除了测体温，贴降温贴，樱屋敷也不知道自己还能做些什么。自从南城从老家搬出来一个人住之后，他不是第一次来南城的公寓拜访了，樱屋敷知道这里是两室一厨一卫的户型，除了这间卧室，另外一间是个小工作室，里面放着滑板相关的东西和一些简单的健身器材。他还知道南城正躺着的这张床的软硬度适中，且他与这张床亲密接触的回忆算不上好，但那些负面评价一直无法为他提供一个最能说服他“再也不来南城家”的理由。这就好比虽然他从小就和南城关系不好，但这份孽缘也一直持续到了现在，而他和南城就算每时每刻都在争吵打架，也没有人想过要把这段孽缘剪断。

思及此处，樱屋敷悄悄看了南城一眼，发现对方也正看着自己，樱屋敷做贼心虚地慌乱起来。

“乱看什么？”他语气不悦地责问对方，南城却用两条健壮的手臂撑着身体坐了起来，原本盖住他身体的棉被滑落到腰部。

这幅结实性感的身体即使在主人生病时也透露着生机，完美的肌肉线条和看起来弹力十足的健康肌肤没有染上一丝病态，并在两人独处时，开始散发要命的荷尔蒙。

樱屋敷以自己再看下去会得针眼为借口，强迫自己移开了视线。

“你还真是和以前一样，一点都不会照顾病人啊。”南城苦笑，沙哑的声音混着带有感冒特质的鼻音，樱屋敷下意识用“臭猩猩闭嘴”怼了回去，并将方才掰下来的香蕉丢到了南城身上。

“说起来，你怎么知道我病了？总不会是心有灵犀吧？”南城捡起香蕉剥开吃掉。

樱屋敷沉默不答，抓起那串香蕉一根根掰下来，再一根根往南城身上扔。

“喂喂，你还真把我当猩猩喂投了？”

“闭嘴！蠢蛋大猩猩！”

“哈？你这四眼田鸡说什么呢！”

“你这河马！”

“蔫南瓜！”

“白痴！”

“弱鸡！”

“呆猩猩！”

“……”

南城这次没有回嘴，他把香蕉皮投到垃圾桶里，一根一根捡着散落在棉被上的香蕉，弯腰将香蕉放回到购物袋里。

室外很冷，但因为南城家开了空调的关系，房间里温暖如春。樱屋敷正为南城放弃争吵而纳闷，手腕突然被抓住，整个人重心向上，再向下，身体被拎到床上，压在了健壮的肉体下。

“喂，你还没回答我，你怎么知道我病了？”

樱屋敷睁开眼，在南城暗红色的眼珠里看到了自己不知所措的倒影，南城的小臂正贴着他的耳朵，樱粉色的秀丽发丝被压住了，稍微一动，头皮就因拉扯到而发痛。

牧羊犬和羊的争斗一触即发，可谁都知道，牧羊犬不会真的伤害羊，羊也不会真的伤害牧羊犬。

“松开。”

“不要。”

“松开。”

“不松。”

“你！少得意忘形！”

羊使出抬腿攻击，以被牧羊犬压制告终，抢先一步的南城洋洋得意，扑在他的小羊身上，用鼻尖去蹭小羊的鼻尖。

比往常更灼热的呼吸喷在樱屋敷的脸上，渲染出不自然的红色，又是比任何自然都诱人的红色。

“是店里的服务生说的么？”南城轻笑，“但服务生不会特意说这种事吧？难道你是因为没有得到我的特别服务而寂寞，所以才特意向服务生打听的吗？”

“笨蛋！才不是！都说了，你不要……”

“这种时候骂‘笨蛋’，和表白说‘喜欢你’没差别，你不知道吗？”

“你……！”

“听说感冒只要多出点汗就会好了。”

“哈，那你这种健身狂大猩猩就赶紧去做一千个单手俯卧撑啊！”

“不~要~”南城挑衅一笑，“你是来探病的吧？既然是来照顾我的，就负起责任来吧！”

“哈？你讲不讲道理……唔……”

果然，对于这张床，樱屋敷无论如何都喜欢不起来，虽然柔软度适中，晃动起来也不会散架，安全系数高，但是……

床的主人真的是太——讨——厌——了——！

亲起人来就很缠人，还自说自话，厚脸皮地叫他负责，话说负责是什么？怎么负责？在樱屋敷看来，南城所说的负责方式就是依靠亲密接触，将感冒直接传染给一个倒霉蛋，而他就是那个倒霉蛋。

樱屋敷的眼睛既秀丽，又凌厉，上翘的眼尾被晕染上红色时，更多了些妩媚娇艳的感觉。

此刻，樱屋敷因为南城的亲吻露出了妩媚娇艳的一面，他当然看不到自己的模样，也不知道自己的唇瓣比樱花花瓣还柔软，亲一下就令人宛如置身花海。

“你……你这色情大猩猩！”樱屋敷边喘息边骂，但南城沉醉于花海之中，亲得更加起劲，手还在他身上到处乱摸，完全是副野兽做派。

但是，舌头探进口腔搅动的时候，牙齿轻磨唇瓣轻轻吸吮的时候，好舒服，好舒服，像是被恶魔勾起了不得了的本能，让樱屋敷每次被南城这样对待的时候，只能颤抖着接受，不甘心地将对方缠得更紧，仿佛这样能争回些主动权一般，让他不至于那么恼火。

“哈……你不也……很喜欢吗……”南城喘着气，又低头吻了上去，贴身的平角内裤明显有了变化。因为发烧的关系，皮肤滚烫的热度透过和服的布料传给了樱屋敷，让樱屋敷的肌肤也跟着灼热起来。

看吧，感冒就像性欲，很快就会传染给对方。樱屋敷泄愤般地在南城的胳膊上捏来捏去，换来了一个更深的，让他快要窒息了的吻。

他今日穿着的和服是他最喜欢的一件常服，此刻被他讨厌的坏家伙扯乱了，还蹭上了黏糊糊的不明体液，这令樱屋敷无法容忍。趁双腿得以解放时，樱屋敷当机立断踹了南城一脚，就算马上被抓住了脚踝也觉得过瘾。

“哈哈，随时都能发情，真不愧是猩猩……”樱屋敷用还自由着的左脚踩踩南城胯下的大包，尽力揶揄着，“话说，这东西真的有用吗？看着惊人，可实际上和它的主人一样，是个色厉内荏的家伙吧？”

“是不是色厉内荏，你不是最清楚了吗？”南城冷笑。

这次是两个脚踝都被捉住了，樱屋敷被分开双腿，胯间被迫和南城的大家伙贴到一起。和服散乱着挂在身上，想要遮住的部位全部在南城眼下暴露，但南城没给樱屋敷恼羞成怒的机会，俯身含住樱屋敷的乳尖，用力吸了吸，惹出一阵颤抖的呻吟。

樱屋敷肌肤胜雪，也很容易泛红，被南城传染的性欲和热度侵袭全身，让雪樱染上了霞樱的色彩。在彻底沦陷之前，樱屋敷再次想起自己的来意，并为此感到愤恨。——所以，为什么自己会被色情大猩猩摆布，在对方的床上颤抖着“啊啊”直叫啊？！

恼羞成怒虽迟但到，樱屋敷抓住南城的胳膊，狠狠咬了一口。

“嘶……干什么啊，薰？”南城抬起头。

他正吃奶吃得起劲，冷不防被咬了一口算什么？难道这家伙也想尝尝他的？南城皱眉。

或许是从小就认识的关系，南城在叫樱屋敷本名时总是十分自然，且总是喜欢出其不意地叫樱屋敷的名字。樱屋敷又气又羞，当即瑟缩着退后，透着樱粉的脸颊涨成红色，脚后跟用力踹着南城的背。

“你、你你……你干什么啊！总是这样……可恶！谁允许你叫我这个名字……”樱屋敷侧头，修长的手按着脸颊，嘴里抱怨不停，“可恶，可恶，太卑鄙了……”

南城歪头：“不然叫什么？Cherry酱？”

“也不许叫‘Cherry酱’！”

“可是，你也不喜欢做爱的时候被叫‘四眼田鸡’吧？”南城摸摸手臂上的牙印，追过去，将樱屋敷拉进怀里。

“又干嘛？”樱屋敷警惕。

“不干嘛，只是……我说，”南城盯着樱屋敷，“薰，你到底为什么这么讨厌我？”

“哈？你有资格问这个吗？你不是一样讨厌我吗？一直以来都是这样吧？”

“呃……虽说是这样没错，好像从认识开始就是这样没错，总是莫名其妙地吵起来也没错，”南城摸了摸下巴，“但是啊，如果真的讨厌，是没法做这种事，而且做过不止一次吧？说起来，第一次是什么时候来着？”

“……吵死了。”樱屋敷扭头，表情凶狠，改用南城听不见的小声悄悄嘟囔，“笨蛋，是16岁的时候……蠢死了。”

“什么？”

“没什么，我说你是蠢蛋。”

“哈？为什么又骂我啊！”

“闭嘴蠢蛋！蠢——蛋——！”

“你这没良心的四眼狐狸！”

老实说，南城的话在理，如果真的讨厌，是不可能一直维持这种奇妙关系，还做了那么多次这样亲密的事的，但这又无法用“狗见羊”定律来解释了，毕竟没有牧羊犬会和羊交配吧？话说牧羊犬和羊是有生殖隔阂的吗？应该是有的吧。

樱屋敷重新看向南城。

说来也奇怪，南城虽然很令人讨厌，但总有办法吸引樱屋敷的注意，比如说现在，南城因为感冒呼吸不顺，所以要同时依靠嘴和鼻子一起呼吸，樱屋敷注视着对方呼吸的动作，忍不住扑哧笑了出来。

“哈哈，你这样真的好蠢。”

“哈？喂！难得气氛这么好！”

“不，噗，哈哈哈，但是真的……”

“可恶！不许笑！不许笑！”

南城懊恼地吻了樱屋敷。

为了适应南城的尺寸，樱屋敷的尊臀被南城玩弄了好一阵，他浑身发软，但志不输人，决意要快点把南城的东西榨出来，好让对方承认他确实是个色厉内荏的笨蛋，所以在吞下南城的东西时，樱屋敷反常地积极。

“太，太紧了……真的没问题了吗？”南城倒吸一口气，扶着樱屋敷劲瘦纤细的腰，侧头在他泛红发烫的耳垂上啄吻了几下，“薰，真的不疼吗？要是裂开了你会唠叨三天三夜吧？”

“少废话！快点动！”樱屋敷恼怒地催促。

樱屋敷因羞燥怒的模样真的非常可爱，非常可爱，但他依然从未意识到过这一点，他也不知道南城偷偷将他可爱的地方记了下来，就藏在心里的一处，现在那处大概已经堆成一座山了吧。

结合处的动作越来越激烈，樱屋敷的喘息也越来越甜腻，他白皙修长的手臂无处安放，所以软哒哒地搭在了南城的肩膀上。他眼角染上的绯红格外色情，被亲吻到水光艳艳的唇半张着，泄出的声音比蜜汁还要甘美。

“……虎，小虎……”樱屋敷突然捉住了南城的耳朵，指腹揉搓玩弄着对方的耳垂，将它们揉红，揉热，然后得意洋洋地轻笑着问，“你……你是不是，想射了……”

南城腹部一紧，一双大手紧紧扣住樱屋敷的腰，用力顶撞抽插。

牧羊犬和羊会不会交配的问题其实并不值得思考，因为他们其实也不是牧羊犬和羊，显而易见，这次先发起争斗的是樱屋敷，南城立即持枪迎战。

“混蛋，你这色情眼镜……夹这么紧……是想逼我早点射吗？少做梦……”

“啊……哈……可是……你想射了，对吧？”樱屋敷挑起南城的下巴，低头吻住了对方，柔软的舌头缠着对方搅弄，像条贪婪的蛇。

身体结合处发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，浓厚的接吻声融入其中，在卧室里上演起水声二重奏。樱屋敷被推到床上，细长紧致的双腿缠着南城的腰，镜片被眼泪模糊了，让他看不清南城的表情，于是下意识伸手去拉南城的手腕。

近似撒娇的动作令南城悸动不已，而樱屋敷只是想看南城陷入情欲的表情。彼此会错了意，接着抽插的动作慢了下来，猛烈的进攻换成了惹人心急的缓慢摩擦。

南城的大家伙在樱屋敷的浅处磨蹭着，舒服是舒服，可一直这样不急不慢的蹭蹭，里面被撑开的地方突然就空虚了下来。樱屋敷像得不到糖果的孩子一样发起了脾气，脚后跟用力踢踢南城的腰，不想连带着自己也受了连累。

“嘶……可恶，你、你这个……混蛋，白痴……为什么还不射？”

南城舔舔嘴唇，突然猛地挺入。

“你问我？”

樱屋敷倒吸一口气，用力抓住南城的手腕。

“哈哈……你这样，其实是……那东西，神经反射有问题吧……”

“呵，说什么呢……色情眼镜，不久一点是满足不了你的吧？”

“闭嘴……要做，就专心做……”

“是谁喋喋不休说个没完呢？我可是病人。”

“是，是你非说要做的吧……病人……啊！别……”

“别什么？不是很喜欢这里吗？”

“闭嘴！你……啊……❤”

抽插的动作又凶又猛，樱屋敷双眉紧蹙，漂亮的脸蛋被泪水和唾液弄得湿漉漉的。

原本抓着他腰的手顺着背部向上游走，将他完完全全拥进怀里，南城的唇贴在他耳边，低声唤了他的名字。

“薰，好了……就这样……”男人低沉沙哑的声音格外性感，激得樱屋敷连连颤抖。

南城结实健美的身体也好，埋在他体内给他快乐的枪管也好，都是那么的灼热，灼热到樱屋敷开始怀疑自己的体温一定已经被南城同化了。他们给了彼此高潮，但谁也记不得是谁坚持的更久些了，于是这场“争斗”也一如往常的以“平手”暂停。

南城将打上结的套子投进垃圾桶，让它和香蕉皮作伴，樱屋敷拎起被南城剥掉的和服，指着蹭上不明体液的部分狠狠指控了南城一番，然后先一步占领了浴室。

当他吹干头发，穿着南城的浴衣出来时，南城已经睡着了，被子七扭八歪地搭在身上，睡相十分不雅。

樱屋敷立在门口愣了会儿神，咬着嘴唇走过去，轻轻用手背贴了贴对方的额头。

已经不烧了。

大猩猩诚不欺他，狠狠做过一次后竟然真的退烧了，性爱退治感冒法取得大成功。

被他拍在南城脑门上的退热贴不知是什么时候掉了的，樱屋敷从夹缝中捡起来后，学着南城投香蕉皮和套子的动作将退热贴丢进了垃圾桶。

接着，他将购物袋中的感冒药摆放在床头柜上，又把布丁和香蕉放进冰箱。折叠购物袋的时候，樱屋敷回头望了望熟睡的南城，又轻手轻脚地走了回去，帮睡相不佳的南城盖好了棉被。

他在鹅绒软垫上坐了一会儿，忍不住伸手按了按南城的鼻尖，但对方只是皱皱眉，哼哼两声，没有醒来。

樱屋敷收回手，起身走进厨房，从架子上取下围裙系上了。

这家伙，用的竟然不是猩猩或者香蕉图案的围裙，而是条印着粉红小猫的围裙啊……

樱屋敷脑补南城穿上这条围裙的模样，打了个冷颤。

“卡拉。”

“是，主人。”

“那个……粥，怎么做？”

“为您查找食谱……”

//

完成委托人的作品，樱屋敷放下毛笔，轻轻舒了口气。

“主人，南城虎次郎的电话……”

“拒接。”

“是。”电子女声回答，细心提示道，“从南城虎次郎家回来之后，您拒接了他39个电话，76封邮件。”

“哦，是吗，是性骚扰大猩猩的错，他活该。”樱屋敷面无表情地活动手腕，“对了卡拉，帮我叫一份意面外送，要辣一点的。”

“好的主人，已帮您点单。”

“卡拉，谢谢～❤”

上周去南城家探病过后，樱屋敷这一周都没有出门，连同夜晚的滑板活动也没有参加，原因是……

他竟然亲自下厨！给那只蠢货大猩猩煮了粥！

樱屋敷不愿回想当时的自己到底是为什么突然抽风的，即便他确实那么做了。

抱着绝对不想听到那家伙对那锅粥的评价的心情，樱屋敷拒接了南城的所有电话，邮件也全都扔在手机信箱里，一封都没有看。

门铃响了，卡拉贴心提示他，是快递员来送货了，樱屋敷一脸疑惑地出门签了字，抱着纸箱问道：

“卡拉，我最近没邮购过东西吧？”

“没有，主人。”

但纸箱上的确写着“樱屋敷大人收”，寄件人是……小林吴服店？

这家店是他平日里订做和服的店，但是，自己并没有订做新的和服，而且在这家店订做衣服，至少要提前三个月预订才行。

“卡拉，拨通小林吴服店的电话。”

“好的主人。”

樱屋敷连忙和小林吴服店的老板娘通了话，他从老板娘那得知，订做和服的人姓南城，是三个月前到他们家订做的，当时的确是说要寄到樱屋敷家。

“他订做和服寄到我这里做什么？”樱屋敷一脸诧异，将箱子打开，拿起衣服上面的半折信纸翻看——

「薰：

别总抱怨和服被我弄脏了，送你套新的，我大方吧。

PS：你做的粥很难吃，不过本大爷善心大发全部吃光了，我很厉害吧☆~ (<ゝωσ)

——虎」

樱屋敷揉烂信纸，一边咒骂南城“蠢货”“傻蛋”“自作多情”，一边红着脸将和服换上了。

素色布料上嵌着樱花花瓣点缀，很趁樱屋敷的肌肤，他对着镜子转了一圈，嘟嘟囔囔地摸了摸腰带。

“所以说，赔我新的和服我也不会高兴啊！这么奉承我，该不会是有诈吧？”

樱屋敷眉头一皱，卡拉贴心提示：

“数据显示，男人送衣服，是希望能亲手将送的衣服脱掉的意思。”

“什！什么？！”

门铃响了，卡拉再次贴心提示，来访者是南城虎次郎。

“哈，正好，我要找他好好算一账！”

樱屋敷满脑子都是“亲手将衣服脱掉”的浪人浪语，只想赶紧抓住那只色情大猩猩的衣领狠狠摇晃理论一番，于是飞也似地冲了出去。

“喏，意面。”南城将食盒递过去，发现樱屋敷换上了自己送的和服，神色复杂地皱起眉头。

“你，你干嘛？”

“啊……穿上我送的和服竟然这么适合你混蛋你妈的为什么我会这么火大……”南城语速飞快地小声嘟囔。

“哈？你嘀嘀咕咕说些什么呢？声带出毛病了吗声带？”樱屋敷一脸嫌弃，忽地想起自己要质问对方，赶紧气势汹汹地伸出手……

不，不对，这家伙为什么要打扮成Joe过来啊！现在不是工作时间吗！

随意穿着夹克，胸部和腹肌全都露在外面，实在是让人找不到抓手，除了那条项链……

啊，那条项链他一直戴着啊？说起来，他戴了多久了？我是什么时候赏赐给他的来着？

樱屋敷的手停在半空，总觉得抓也不是，不抓也不是，只好改成双手抱胸的姿势，抬着下巴摆出傲娇猫猫的姿态说教。

“白痴，你冬天穿成这样不怕冻死吗？就是因为你穿成这样，感冒才会找上门的。”

“感冒不是早就好了吗？”南城“啧”了一声，“薰，意面再不吃会软掉的……啊，对了，今晚似乎能看到有意思的东西，你去吗？你一周都没去过了吧。”

“你在说什么大猩猩语？”樱屋敷翻了个白眼，“算了，如果你现在把这份意面一口气吃光我就去。”

“切。”

“哼。”

樱屋敷转身，双手习惯性地插在和服袖口，南城跟在他身后，走进客厅后动作熟练地将装着意面的食盒放在桌上，摆好了叉子。

看着樱屋敷面无表情地暴风吸入他偷加了过量辣椒的意面，南城单手托着下巴，终于忍不住发问。

“我说啊，你的味觉不会有问题吧？”

樱屋敷拿起纸巾擦擦嘴，突然上身前探，伸手抓住了南城的项链。

艳红的舌尖在南城的唇上舔了一圈，满意收工。

樱屋敷松开南城，慢条细语地评价道：

“很、难、吃。可见我味觉非常正常。”

坐在他对面的南城脸色忽红忽绿，樱屋敷满意起身，准备去厨房拿水。

走到门口时，南城突然奔了过来，大手捏住他的下颌，凶狠地吻了他。

“狗见羊”定律再次生效，这次恼羞成怒的是南城。

“可恶，你这个色情眼镜，不要穿着我送你的和服勾引我！”

“哈？你说我？你还不是衣不蔽体故意露肉？变态暴露狂！”

“我这是货真价实的肌肉！身材好露出来有什么错！”

“无可救药的自恋猩猩！”

“你说什么！下流四眼！”

“哈，我下流？送衣服给我还想亲手把它脱掉的人是你吧！我看明明是你满脑子下流想法！哈哈，我知道了，其实你根本就是迷恋我迷恋的不得了吧！”

争吵的高涨情绪在樱屋敷这里暂停，南城没有回怼，而是突然沉默了下来。

过分安静拥有将尴尬与暧昧灵活转换的魔法，很显然，这次的魔法转换到了暧昧那边。

樱屋敷被这种暧昧气氛折磨的不知所措，而南城却像是下定决心了一般，颤抖着抓住了樱屋敷的肩膀。

“说实话，我也很不爽啊！为什么会是你，为什么不是性感可爱柔软迷人的女人，为什么偏偏是你……我也想不通啊！！！但是……不行吗？！”

南城皱眉直视着樱屋敷，暗红色的瞳仁闪了闪，映射着樱屋敷惊讶的脸。

“可恶！你这混蛋！你难道不是知道这个才和我上床的吗？”

牧羊犬的狼族血统发作了，他护着羊，和羊争吵，但也想要把羊吃掉。

南城紧逼的视线令樱屋敷愣在原地，心脏跳得过分快速，但呼吸好像突然停止了。

“不是吧……”樱屋敷喃喃自语，“这是……”

“从主人和南城虎次郎的相处方式来看，你们的确符合‘恋人’关系。”突然跳出来发声的人工智能为樱屋敷回答疑问，“青梅竹马，犬猿之仲，相爱相杀，欢喜冤家……”

“停！”樱屋敷红着脸大叫。

电子女声端庄优雅：“好的主人。”

南城松开红成小番茄的樱屋敷，心情不错地笑了。

“这机器偶尔也会说好话嘛。”

“她叫卡拉。”樱屋敷下意识回嘴，“啊，不是，我是说……谁和你符合‘恋人’关系啊！”

“不然你还想和谁吵架？和谁接吻？和谁上床？”南城气势汹汹，一问三连。

樱屋敷歪头想了想，很可惜没能想到别的答案，他看着南城端着食盒到厨房清洗，不甘心地摸了摸嘴唇。

“啊，食盒洗好了，就先放在这好了，反正店里也不做外送。”南城擦擦手，从厨房走出来，“对了，说好了，晚上去看有意思的东西哦！”

“有意思的东西是什么啊……”

“又来新人了，”南城理理外套，“听说那新人有点东西。总之，晚上我会去，你没有决斗邀请吧，那就直接到前面和我碰面。”

南城说得不清不楚，但樱屋敷全部听得懂。

虽然他非常不爽，但他的确全部听得懂。

“下午不去店里，准备练习一会儿，先走了，薰。”

南城挑眉，侧头贴近，在樱屋敷唇上毫不留情地咬了一口。

“啧，真辣，你味觉真的没问题吗？”

“当然没问题了，蠢货！”樱屋敷故作嫌弃地抬起手背蹭嘴唇，“还有，不许用那个名字叫我！”

“薰，薰，薰——！！！”

南城故意和他作对，在被爆踢了屁股后跑掉了，被独自留在玄关的樱屋敷摸了摸发梢，脱力地坐了下来。

反正门已经关上了，没人能看到Cherry blossom大人在做什么。

樱屋敷将头侧枕在膝盖上，左臂无力地搭在头顶。

“什么啊……”

“可恶的混蛋呆猩猩……”

“明明只是个蠢虎而已……”

他小声抱怨着，用力捂住发烫的脸颊。

“可恶，可恶，可恶……”

“这不就是……真的被传染了吗……”

****END** **

****2021.1.24** **


End file.
